I Volunteer as Tribute
by MerlinPsych
Summary: Near the end of Uther's reign, after he realizes Morgana is evil, Camelot has been captured by Panem and made into "District 13" (and no, not the one from the books, they made a new District 13.) Now the citizens of Camelot will be forced to compete in the Hunger Games! Who will the tributes be? No longer a one-shot! Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! It's MerlinPsych! I decided to write this story because I (surprisingly) haven't found this take on a Hunger Games/Merlin crossover before. It is a one-shot, yes, at last for now, and its primary focus is on the character relationships. There's no romance, although I suppose you could interpret it that way for a number of pairings. Well, enjoy! Tell me what you think! (Oh, by the way, for the purposes of this crossover, Panem is a medieval kingdom, so no TV broadcast of the reaping, or anything...) ;)**

Ever since Camelot had become part of Panem, ranking even lower than District 12 because they were seen as a threat, Merlin had been terrified of the event this kingdom practiced known as "The Hunger Games."

Camelot, called District 13 now, which for some reason upset certain people from the other districts deeply, not to mention the citizens of Camelot, was, like all places, required to give up two tributes, one girl and one boy. However, as it was the Quarter Quell, the capitol made it possible for the year for a person of any age or status to be chosen, rather a newborn or an elderly person who could barely walk anymore.

Merlin was obviously was frightened of becoming a tribute himself. Who wouldn't be? However, weighing much more heavily on his mind was the reoccurring nightmare that it was Gwen, who was chosen, or a knight, or Gaius, or, most frequently, Arthur. He could imagine all too clearly that this would happen, that Panem would somehow rig the system so Arthur would be chosen and the last of Uther's spirit broken, forcing him to relinquish what remained of his power.

Merlin could not even bear the thought. If Arthur was chosen, it would be impossible for even the greatest warlock in the world to protect him from outside the game. If Arthur was chosen, he'd have failed his destiny.

Now, one day before they began, walking after the prince through the castle, he just wished the prince would speak of something, _anything _else.

Merlin was quiet when he was worried; Arthur talked Merlin's ear off.

"What if it's Gwen?" fretted Arthur.

Merlin looked away. "… Arthur, please. Stop."

"What if it's my father?!" Arthur cried, "Then Camelot would surely fall!"

"Not so loud," Merlin hissed, "We're District 13 now."

Arthur then turned to him, noticing how white in the face his servant was getting, even more so than usual. "Merlin…" he asked, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Merlin just turned away. "Can I just go muck out the stables, or something?"

Arthur grabbed his arm. "Merlin, it's alright if you're afraid."

Merlin shrugged him off. "Well, I'm not, okay?! I'm just tired of your endless talking!"

"Merlin, you haven't said more than a single irritating thing all morning. Something's wrong."

Merlin snorted. "_Very_ observant, sire! The Hunger Games are tomorrow! _Everyone _is nervous!"

Arthur sighed and, sounding slightly desperate, assured him, "It won't be you. You're only a servant! It'll probably be rigged so they pick someone in power, a royal like me." Arthur certainly hoped so. Merlin wouldn't last a minute out there!

That was exactly what Merlin was afraid of: Arthur being chosen. He felt his stomach sink, his worry only increasing. "I've got to go;" he said quickly, "Gaius has some chores for me to do…"

He ran off down the corridors without waiting for Arthur's answer, hoping with all his heart that it was some strong, able-bodied stranger who was to be picked in the reaping.

The Reaping:

Panem would choose from District 13 last, so the citizens of Camelot had plenty of time to fret over how scary the tributes from other districts looked, and how small of a chance they had.

There were plenty of such deadly tributes that concerned Merlin, many of them gigantic adult career tributes with bulging muscles and cold, mean eyes. However, it was one tribute in particular who truly frightened him.

The man was from one of the better-off districts, massive and tough looking, but the really disturbing part was when Merlin noticed the man kill a man from another district (who was even more gigantic) with magic before he even reached the platform. The sorcerer tribute smirked when the tribute chosen to replace him was wimpy and boney.

Magic was illegal in Panem as much as in Camelot, but nobody noticed the man's murderous deed. Nobody except Merlin, that is.

Merlin shuddered. It would be tough to defeat a tribute with sorcery on his side. He hoped now more than ever that Arthur would be safe.

At last, Effie Trinkett announced, "Now we will be selecting the man and woman with the honor of representing District 13 in The Hunger Games… May the odds be ever in your favor!"

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath; there was not a single sound.

"Ladies first," Effie told them, as if this was such an honor, and she pulled a slip out of the bowl.

"…Kay!" she cried, joyfully, as if this chosen girl had just won a horse.

A woman in the back of the crowd let out a bloodcurdling shriek, and everyone turned around together, watching as she passed out. It was soon clear why, though, as the guards tore a tiny, delicate baby from her unconscious mother's arms, too young to sit up yet, and carried the little brunette peasant girl up to the platform where she was laid beside the other giant tributes. She was bawling, dainty hands clenched in little fists.

Merlin wished that he could save her from her inevitable doom, but there was nothing he could do. At least Gwen was safe…

"And now the men," Effie continued, beaming as she began reaching dramatically around the bowl.

Merlin's heart pounded like a drum. _Please not Arthur,_ he prayed, _Please not Arthur!"_

Effie pulled out a slip with a small flourishing motion of her hand, and slowly and delicately unfolded it.

Everyone was frozen by the anticipation of the moment, as if enchanted. The moment dripped by like a lake forming in a cave as a stalactite dripped, dripped, dripped, one single drop of water at a time. It seemed to last an eternity, the unfolding of that paper, and the lingering suspense was as painful as being stabbed through the heart with Excalibur.

Effie finally unfolded the slip. "Merlin!" she cried, grinning.

There was a horrified silence as the crowd stood unmoving.

"Well, come on dear," Effie called cheerfully, "Don't be shy!"

Merlin pushed his way slowly through the crowd, eyes wide in shock. Maybe it was better this way. Now, nobody else had to die, and if he was careful about it, he could always use his magic…

Gaius gave him a small, tearful nod as he passed, clearly realizing the same thing. "Be careful, my boy," he whispered, while Gwen stood next to him crying into his shoulder.

Merlin nodded. "As always," he muttered back, with a weak smile.

When Merlin passed the knights, Lancelot was restraining a struggling Gwaine. Lancelot lifted one hand off the other knight's arms, though, as he passed, raising his hand to his lips and holding up three fingers in Panem's sign of luck and respect. He too knew that Merlin had more on his side than it appeared, but the smile on his lips was still a worried one.

The other knights imitated the sign, all except Gwaine, who broke free of Lancelot's grasp. "Merlin!" he cried, running to his friend.

Merlin shook his head at him, smiling sadly. "Don't worry, Gwaine. I'll win."

Gwaine shook his head at him, letting out a small, extremely nervous laugh. "You're crazy!"

"I know," Merlin said softly, "But I will."

Meanwhile, at the front of the crowd, Arthur stood frozen with horror, as if made out of ice, a cold hand clenching his heart.

No! How could it be Merlin?! He was just a servant! How could it be Merlin, foolish Merlin, who was so very self-sacrificing and who couldn't kill anyone unless absolutely forced, and even then would hate himself for an eternity for his actions? Merlin, who couldn't defend himself properly, well, to save his life?! Merlin, so good-hearted and cheerful… Merlin the idiot. Merlin, his best friend. His little brother by choice!

This couldn't be happening! It was Arthur's job to protect him! He couldn't let him fight to the death!

"NO!" Arthur roared, and everything stopped, nobody saying a single word. "_NO!_ _MERLIN!_ I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

**Wow, Arthur does care! This was a really fun crossover to write, very emotional, though. It's not as light-hearted as some of my other stories... :) Well, how did you like it? As always, I am open to feedback. Thanks so much for reading!**

**-MerlinPsych**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, you guys convinced me... Thanks for all the reviews! They inspired me! Here's chapter 2, in which Arthur says gooodbye to his friends and loved ones! It was a little bit hard to write, I had to really get into each character's emotional state and mind set. It reminded me of acting... :) Well, anyways, enjoy!**

The first person to visit Arthur before he departed for the Capitol to prepare for the Hunger Games was his father.

When he was escorted in by the guards his face was a mixture of fury and anxiety. "Arthur!" the king cried.

He ran to his son and embraced him, but when he backed away he was livid. "Arthur! How could you do this?! You've put the entire kingdom at risk for the sake of a mere servant!"

"He's not just a servant, father," Arthur replied calmly, "He's a friend, and I owe him my life."

"You owe him nothing!" Uther spat, "You are a prince, and his life is not even nearly equal to yours! You are the future _king_ of Camelot!"

"And what kind of a king would I be if I cared so little for my people?!"Arthur cried. "I have to do this, father!"

Uther's expression fell. "Arthur… I already lost your mother and your sister. You're all I have left! How could I bear to lose you too?"

Arthur's heart sank. "You won't. It's just another tournament, and I'll win. I always do. I'll make you proud, father."

Uther just stared at him. "But Arthur-"

"And Morgana is not my sister," Arthur interrupted him, "Not anymore. Not after what she did…"

The guards walked up to them. "Time's up."

"No!" Uther cried, "I won't leave, I am the king!"

The guards chortled darkly. "Not anymore, Pendragon! Now move!" They walked him out at sword point.

"No! Arthur!" Uther shouted, looking back over his shoulder, and then he was gone.

Arthur looked away from the door, disturbed. He hadn't made the wrong choice… had he? Then, he remembered the look on Merlin's face the day before when they'd discussed the reaping. How could he be wrong? How could he have subjected Merlin to the Hunger Games, knowing he would never return? No… He had to be right... Didn't he?

He sighed deeply, and then jumped as the door swung open again.

"Umm… Arthur?" came a voice from around the corner, "Can I come in?"

Arthur looked up, composing himself. "Gwen?"

She ran into the room, leaping into his arms. "Oh, Arthur!" she sobbed, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Gwen!" Arthur repeated, holding her tightly.

She pulled away, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her dress. "Oh, Arthur! You were so brave!"

He looked away. "Was I? Or have I doomed my kingdom in my own selfishness?"

She shook her head, looking mildly horrified. "Do you really believe that what you did was selfish?! Arthur, you did a great thing today! I… I was so worried! What if Merlin had gone in? I don't think he could have… he wouldn't have…" She burst into tears again. "I… don't even want to think about it!"

He embraced her again. "I know… That's why I had to stop it!"

She sniffed, looking up at him. "Arthur… you'll be careful… won't you? Please… you have to win. For me."

He nodded. "I promise, Gwen."

They kissed, but it was cut short by the guards. "Enough! Time to go!" They grabbed Gwen by the arms and began hauling her away.

"Arthur…" she whispered, tearfully, "Please…"

He nodded. "I know. Goodbye Gwen. Take care of yourself!"

The door closed behind her and Arthur took a deep, worried breath. Could he really win? He certainly hoped so, but….

The door was flung open again and the knights burst in. "ARTHUR!" they all cried.

He let out a soft laugh as they ran to him. "Oh, thank goodness, you came!"

Sir Leon shook his head at him. "Sire… You have to come back from this. You have to."

Arthur smiled weakly. "Well, I'm not planning on dying…"

The knights laughed.

"You can do this, Arthur!" Elyan told him, sounding hopeful.

He nodded. "I hope you're right…"

"Of course he's right!" cried Gwaine, jovially "You are a knight, aren't you? You've got the training to pull this off!"

Leon sighed, "But be careful!"

"It was a good thing you did for Merlin," Gwaine commented, more seriously now. He was grateful that Arthur had stepped in. Merlin was his first and best friend, and he couldn't bear watching him head up to stand by the other tributes.

Lancelot was as silent as Percival, who rarely spoke, and didn't look at any of them. He had seen the look on Merlin's face when Arthur had volunteered… Merlin would beat himself up over this, even though it was in no way his fault. He had believed he could win, and had actually been relieved to be chosen, but then Arthur had stepped in... Merlin believed he had failed his destiny and Arthur had indeed put the entire kingdom in danger for no real reason, even if it seemed right in his eyes. Innocent as he appeared, Merlin could take care of himself.

Arthur noticed Lancelot's expression and couldn't help but feel a little hurt. "You think I messed up?"

Lancelot turned away. "It's not that exactly sire… It's just… maybe you should have given Merlin a chance."

Arthur snorted in disbelief. He had thought that Lancelot was Merlin's friend! "Are you saying I should have let him go to his _death?!"_

Lancelot sighed in exasperation, fed up with the prince's constant oblivion. "I'm_ saying _that maybe Merlin would have lived! You should have more faith in him. He comes back without a scratch on him after missions most knights die on! And he never trained and he doesn't even wear armor! He's the bravest of us all and you won't even acknowledge it!"

Everyone was silent. (Especially Percival, who had never planned on speaking in the first place.)

Finally, Arthur spoke. "You really believe he could have made it?"

Lancelot nodded, slowly, "I do."

Arthur sighed. "Lancelot, the reason Merlin comes back safe is because he doesn't _actually_ fight! Merlin is a good man, but he _cannot _wield a sword. And have you ever _seen_ his expression after he even _harms_ something that's trying to kill him?! The Hunger Games is basically kill or be killed! Do you really _want_ to subject him to that?!"

Lancelot was surprised at the depth of Arthur's thoughts and his knowledge of Merlin. The prince always pretended he didn't care about his servant, but clearly he cared more than he let on. It was true that Merlin couldn't sword fight very well, and maybe he wouldn't have had the right opportunities to use his magic. After all, the Hunger Games were live in front of all of Panem, and Merlin guarded his secret with his life. Arthur also had been correct, of course, in the fact that Merlin would beat himself up over every death he caused. Who knew? Merlin may have gotten sick of it and given up halfway through the Hunger Games! In fact, Merlin was such a selfless person, sometimes foolishly so, that Lancelot could just see the young warlock knowingly sacrificing himself so that somebody else could win.

He shuddered at the thought. "Arthur… I never thought I'd say this, but… You are absolutely right. Thank goodness you did what you did, or Merlin would probably be planning to throw himself in front of every squirrel someone hunted right now!"

Arthur looked relieved. "I'm glad you understand, Sir Lancelot."

The guards frowned. "Time's up!"

The knight nodded. "Take care out there, okay?"

The knights left, wisely not picking fights with the guards. "Bye Arthur!" they called, "Good luck!"

Arthur nodded, sadly. He'd need it.

**:D What did you think? I promise, I'll add more this time... I'm planning on Merlin saying goodbye too, of course, but I wanted that to have its very own chapter. Well... Tell me what you think! Is Arthur right? Did he do Merlin a favor? Or was this all a BIG mistake? (Although well intended, of course.) :) And who had the most touching goodbye so far? Open to feedback, as always! **

**-MerlinPsych :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, sorry this took so long, everyone! It took me awhile to figure out what direction to take this. I think Merlin's goodbye is going to have to be a two-part, because there's a lot to say, so I promise there will be more! So, yes. I'll update soon! Please review! :D**

* * *

As Merlin stood outside the room, he felt like he was going to explode from all the feelings that had so suddenly been thrust upon him.

What exactly he felt, he wasn't sure he could say, or even easily determine. Nor could he guarantee that he knew exactly what he'd say to Arthur when he got his chance.

Merlin was furious at the prat, and of course devastated to be losing him, but he didn't blame Arthur… Not really. He knew that this was all his own fault. He could only blame himself. He had failed his destiny, and now because of him, Arthur would be sent to his death, while he was forced to watch.

_I should have just volunteered to begin with, _Merlin thought, sadly, _Then Arthur couldn't have volunteered in my place and none of this would have happened. Everyone would be safe. I could have used my magic… I could have made it! Arthur's right. I'm a coward. I was always afraid to face my magic, just as I was afraid to face the Hunger Games. I've failed. I've failed my destiny, but now it's my best friend who must pay the price. What have I done?!_

Merlin buried his head in his hands, unable to stop the flow of tears. Was he "destined" to lose everyone he loved? Will, his best friend in childhood, Freya, his first and only true love, his father… and now Arthur had to die too? Arthur, who was like the older brother he'd never had?! And, like always, it was all his fault.

It was almost too much for one person to take. Maybe it was. Merlin didn't know. He wished everything wasn't always up to him and everything could just turn out okay. He cried even harder, sincerely hoping that the prince couldn't hear him through the walls.

Maybe Arthur couldn't, but the Panem guards outside the room with him could, and they weren't honestly feeling all that much sympathy for him. He was only a servant in District 13, after all, hardly of importance to those people of great influence from the Capitol, and, besides, he hadn't exactly given them the easiest time when they'd been forced to drag him from the scene of the reaping. Merlin was a skinny little thing, but he'd still inflicted a lot of bruises before he'd stopped freaking out and trying to break loose to run to Arthur. In fact, they'd had to be none too gentle themselves.

As the guards approached him, Merlin subconsciously reached towards the spot on the back of his head where they'd clubbed him with the hilt of a sword to subdue him.

"What's your problem?" asked a thick, muscular guard, rudely.

Merlin snorted, sarcastically. "I don't know! What do you _think?!"_

The guard next to the first one, small and mean, frowned. "Watch your tone, boy." He placed his hand on his sword, threateningly.

"Yeah," another chimed in, "And be quiet over there! The sniffling is getting annoying!"

Merlin shuddered. He knew he could defeat all three guards with his magic, no problem. However, now was not exactly the time for him to be picking fights with the Capitol. He had to see Arthur! "Sorry, sirs, I humbly request your pardon." He muttered.

The second guard, clearly the highest ranking of the three, regarded him suspiciously, and then nodded. "Come on, then." He snapped at his men, and walked off to the other side of the waiting room.

The others stalked off behind him, the first giving Merlin a sharp kick to the shin as a lesson.

Sometimes, Merlin forgot how badly servants were traditionally treated. Though he was loathe to admit it, Arthur had always been a rather kind and forgiving master.

_Arthur…_

Merlin sighed. What was he going to do about him?

* * *

When the last of Arthur's visitors were gone, Merlin was finally allowed in to see him.

Arthur was sitting with his elbows resting on a desk, apparently deep in thought.

Merlin couldn't help it. He just couldn't hold in his frustration any longer. "Arthur!" he shouted, furiously, "How could you do this?!"

Arthur looked up, apparently just now noticing him, and sighed. "I should have known you'd be mad at me. Ungrateful idiot."

"Prat!" Merlin responded automatically. Then, shaking his head, "Arthur! How could you?! You can't put yourself in danger like this! You're the Once and Future King!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Oh, so now you're taking my father's stance."

Merlin shook his head. "I don't care _whose_ stance it is! Camelot needs you, unlike me! And I could have _won _anyway!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow in an incredible likeness of Gaius. "Right, you. _Win_. The Hunger Games!" He snorted, sarcastically.

Merlin glared at him. "I could have, cabbagehead! If you could have just trusted me for once in your life, none of this would've happened!"

Arthur appeared shocked at how sure of Merlin appeared of his abilities. "How Merlin, how would you have won?"

Merlin's gaze dropped. "I can't tell you."

"That's what I thought," Arthur sighed. He walked over to his servant and gently put his arm around the younger man's shoulder. "Merlin. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"No!" Merlin cried, shoving him away, "Don't lie to me, Arthur! It's all over! You are being sent to your death and it's all my fault!"

"Merlin!" Arthur replied, seriously. "This is _not _your fault!"

Merlin just shook his head, tears spilling from his eyes.

"And I'm glad you have so much faith in me!" Arthur pointed out, but winced guiltily after he'd spoken when he saw his friend's expression.

"Arthur!" Merlin gasped, "You don't understand! That man from District 2 is a _sorcerer!_"

Arthur froze. "What?"

Merlin nodded, shakily. "I saw him kill that man from District 4 with magic."

Arthur looked worried, but quickly masked the emotion, apparently for Merlin's benefit. "Merlin, I'm sure you were just imagining things."

"But-"

"Besides, I've dealt with sorcerers before," Arthur reminded him, "I'll be fine."

_Only with my help! _ Merlin thought, still not convinced. "I'm sorry, Arthur… I shouldn't have yelled at you. This was all my fault._ I_ failed." He couldn't help it. He started crying all over again.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?! This is _not_ your fault! There was nothing you could have done, Merlin! It was all my decision and there was no way for you to make it for me!" Arthur cried in exasperation.

"I could have volunteered." Merlin whispered.

Arthur stared at him darkly and went very quiet. "If you had _dared_, Merlin…" he warned.

"I should have," Merlin muttered, "You're right. I am a coward. And now I've failed my destiny! I've failed Camelot! I've failed you!"

"Merlin, _anyone_ out there could have volunteered! You have to stop blaming yourself for these things!" Arthur told him.

"It wasn't _anyone's_ destiny to protect you." Merlin pointed out, "It was mine."

"What are you even _talking_ about?! What 'destiny'?" Arthur cried.

Merlin shook his head.

"Seriously, Merlin! I've had about enough of this 'I can't tell you' business!" Arthur growled. "If something's bothering you, I want to know! If I have to, I will order you!"

Merlin opened his mouth to argue, then sighed. "What's the use? Fine. You know what? I'm done being afraid! You know why I would have won?! That's right! I admit it! _I have_ _magic!_"

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffy! :) I'll update as soon as possible, considering school and my other stories. (; Please tell me what you think! I was unsure about the direction I was taking this, so I'd love some feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm really sorry for the wait, and although I could give you a ton of excuses, I won't. Honestly, for some reason I fell behind working on this story. So srry, everyone! I_ am_ planning on continuing this story.

Thanks for sticking with me. Tell me what you think! I love you all,

MerlinPsych

* * *

Arthur just stood there gaping at him for a long time as the weight of his actions slowly dawned upon Merlin, who was in as much shock as the prince was.

_Oh my gosh… I just revealed my magic!_ _What have I done?!_

Merlin shook slightly as he pondered his predicament. Even if Arthur was heading to his death, there was still time for him to tell on him. _How could I have been so stupid?!_

But that wasn't even close to his biggest worry.

Even if Arthur didn't tell, he would probably never get the chance to make up for what he'd done. Arthur wouldn't ever stop hating him… until the moment he died.

Somehow, that was unimaginably worse than facing an execution could ever be.

Merlin was unable to stop another sudden rush of tears, and crumpled slowly to the ground. Arthur just stared at him, still too surprised to think properly.

"Please…" Arthur finally gasped out at last, "Please tell me that was one of your stupid jokes…"

Merlin shook his head, weakly. "It's true… I-I only use it for you though… I would never… I mean, I'm not… I-"

"First Morgana and now you?" Arthur sighed, sliding his hand down his face in exhaustion. "Who_ else_ has betrayed me?"

"No…" Merlin whispered, "I'm sorry Arthur. I'd never use it against you…."

"Merlin!" he shouted in exasperation, "Magic is against the law! Why would you study it in the first place!"

"I didn't-" he protested.

"Don't lie to me, Merlin!" Arthur cried.

"I'm not!" Merlin whispered back, hurt, "I was born with it!"

"That's impossible!" Arthur yelled.

Merlin shook his head, and silently created a small animated dragon out of sparks, eyes flashing gold. "I can't help it, Arthur. It's a part of who I am."

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut, unable to believe what was happening. "But… How does that even work?! You have to study magic! You can't just have it!"

"What if magic isn't a choice?" Merlin said, softly. "What if it's just something that happens to us?" he extinguished the dragon.

"But it's not!" Arthur protested.

"Not usually…" Merlin admitted, "But I really was born with it. I'm a somewhat… unique case. The druids have even said that I don't just possess magic, I _am_ magic."

"You can't _be_ magic, Merlin!"

"The prophecies say I am to be the most powerful warlock to ever live." Merlin replied, somehow still sounding humble. He was merely stating a fact.

Arthur sank to the ground beside him in shock, trying to process this new information.

_Merlin is a sorcerer?! Merlin?! _

"B-but… What? So the whole clumsy idiot of a servant thing was just an act?" Arthur asked.

"Of course not!" Merlin snorted, "That's just part of my charm!"

Arthur opened his mouth to shout at Merlin again, but suddenly realized that it wouldn't solve anything. Deep down, Arthur knew that with the Hunger Games staring him in the face he really didn't care that much about Merlin's magic. What was he going to do, _execute_ him? Yeah right!

Arthur had volunteered for a reason. Merlin was his best friend. He wasn't going to let him die, sorcerer or not! After all, the pain behind Merlin's stormy blue eyes was certainly real enough.

"I… I really am sorry…" Merlin said softly, sniffling.

"Hey," Arthur sighed, "I guess you can't help it if you were born with it."

"Really?" Merlin asked, "You… Are you forgiving me?"

"Of course!" Arthur exclaimed, "It's just… If you aren't evil… What have you used magic for?"

"Magic can be a powerful force for good too, you know," Merlin pointed out. "Actually, if it weren't for my magic, you would be dead."

Arthur laughed, shocked. "What?"

"You remember when we went to that party and Lady Helena sang and she was evil and I saved you?" Merlin asked, smiling slightly.

"…Yeah…" Arthur replied, slowly. "So?"

"I used magic." Merlin said, simply. "I froze the dagger so I'd have to time to push you out of the way."

"Even then?" Arthur asked, weakly.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "A 'Thank you Merlin, for saving my royal butt even though it was putting your own life in peril after I was a jerk to you and beat you up!' would be appropriate, here."

Arthur snorted. "You wish, _Mer_lin!"

They laughed, and Merlin felt a huge weight lift off of his shoulders. Arthur knew… And it actually wasn't the end of the world!

"So…" Arthur said, awkwardly, "What else have you done that I don't know about?"

"Time's up!" came a loud voice, as the guards trooped in.

* * *

Don't worry, they'll do something to gain more time... they have to! XD That's next chapter though... I'll try to update sooner this time!


End file.
